


The Best Laid Plans

by raptor_moon



Category: Primeval
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/pseuds/raptor_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester's Christmas plans go horribly awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Primeval Denial's 2010 Secret Santa Exchange.

Lester resisted the urge to throw his mobile phone across the room as he read the text again. “Snowed in @ Jorj’s chalet. Won’t B home 4 X-mas. Expect AM call 4 kids. Sorry.”

It would be his first Christmas where he wouldn’t get to see his children on Christmas day. Despite all the curves work had thrown at him, he always made it home for Christmas to see the kids open their gifts, enjoy dinner with them, it was tradition. His ex had taken the kids on a pre-holiday trip to the Swiss Alps to meet her fiancé’s family, but had promised to be home before Christmas day. Unfortunately the series of snowstorms that had been dumping record snowfalls in near blizzard conditions across Europe had thwarted those plans. It was only late afternoon on the 23rd, but weather conditions were expected to deteriorate across Europe. His bags were packed and ready in the boot of the car, ready to leave as soon as the team returned safely from this latest anomaly, but now it seemed he had nowhere to go. 

 

Suddenly the anomaly claxon began to blare. Lester looked up at the clock and glared. He had been about to switch the ARC to minimal staffing and let people leave early for the holidays, if only to justify his need now to get groceries for the next few days, as he had not planned to spend the holiday at his flat. And now the second anomaly of the day had appeared. As the snow began to fall outside he hoped this anomaly would only last briefly, or they all might be spending the holiday at the ARC.

 

A few hours later, all hope of an easy anomaly was lost. It had opened into the Triassic and the Coelophysis proved to be difficult to control despite the cold. Carnivorous theropods always seem to bring injuries and this anomaly was no exception as two soldiers were hurt in the process of subduing the creatures. When the report finally came that the anomaly had closed and none of the injuries was life threatening, Lester ordered the main team to stand-down and placed the primary back-up team on call. The secondary team would provide minimal staffing until after Boxing Day.

 

He began his walk to the car park, surreptitiously looking for Connor on his way out. As much as he had complained about Connor’s presence in his flat, he’d found that he had missed the lad’s company when he had been trapped in the Cretaceous, far more than he would admit. When Connor asked if he could stay for a little while after his return, Lester had grumbled, “If I say no I expect you’ll be sleeping in the break room again, violating Health & Safety requirements…” but had been secretly flattered. He found him in the locker room alone, moving slowly. Lester met his eyes and headed towards the car park.

 

“I know you wanted to head directly to the countryside to visit your children for the holidays,” Connor began as he reached the car. “I don’t mind taking public transport tonight. Family is important.”

“Get in Mr. Temple,” Lester growled and Connor quickly sat. They sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Knowing he was being unfair, Lester began, “I received a text. It seems they are snowed in and won’t be able to make it home. So I need travel no further than the flat.” They drove in silence for a few minutes before Lester spoke again. “Do you need me to drop you somewhere? The bus or train station, perhaps?” . 

 

“No, my bags are still at the flat, so I need to go there first. I’d hate to make you go back out when you’ve just got home.”

 

T T T

 

When they arrived at the flat, Connor went directly to the spare room and pulled out a suitcase. He stared at the wall. He had planned to stay in the empty flat for the holiday. He had no desire to celebrate anyway. He’d lied to Lester about his travel plans so Lester would not comment or question. Now he had nowhere to go tonight, but he had to leave or face an unwanted inquisition. 

 

Lester pressed play on the answering machine. The first message was from his kids, “Happy Holidays, Dad! The skiing here was great, but the snowstorms have kept us inside and now they’re keeping us from flying home. We miss you – we’ll call you Christmas morning. Love you, Daddy!” He listened to that message twice, and decided not to delete it just yet. The next message was unexpected. “Mr. Temple, this is Karen from the West Park Home. I am calling for Dr. Burke and am leaving this message at all the numbers you gave us. He just wanted to give you an update so you can be prepared. Your mother’s Alzheimer’s disease is progressing rapidly. She is more alert and responsive in the morning hours, so per your request you are scheduled for an 8:30 visit. You should still be prepared if she does not recognize or acknowledge you in any way. I’m sorry I don’t have better news for you.” Lester looked up to find Temple in the doorway, a look of absolute horror on his face. Lester did not know if it was the news or him finding out Connor’s secret, but as the silence became uncomfortable, he felt the need to say something. “Mr. Temple, you may wish to speak to the staff at that home about matters of confidentiality

 

Connor sagged against the doorframe and collapsed to the floor.

 

Connor didn’t move from his dejected pose, even when the diictodons began nipping at his shirttails in concern. Lester walked over and waited, and after a minute sat down on the floor beside him. “I know you’ve lost so many, Tom, Stephen and Nick are dead, Jenny and Danny have left, things didn’t work out with Abby and now to have your mother…” his voice trailed off as Connor looked up, his cheeks glistening from tears hastily wiped away. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

Sensing Connor wanted to change the subject, Lester stood up and resumed speaking, “Well if we will be spending the holidays at the flat we had best go shopping for some food.”

 

“I won’t be here.” Connor spoke so softly Lester almost didn’t hear. “After I visit my mum tomorrow I’ll find somewhere else to stay. You should be able to enjoy your holiday and I’ll just be…” he stopped, but his body language spoke volumes about his depth of his depression. 

Lester wanted to say how much the thought of not being alone for the holiday cheered him, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit how much the young man’s presence meant to him. “And where will you go, where will you find to stay on Christmas Eve?”

 

“My late uncle left mum a cabin up near the Peak District. I haven’t checked it out; I have no idea if there’s power or water…” 

“And staying in secluded cabins in the woods has worked out so well for you in the past. The one I sent you to with the team had you chased by prehistoric terror birds and ended with you badly hurt, a severe concussion with minor skull fractures…”

 

“It’s secluded, but it’s more shelter than I had in the Cretaceous and we survived there…”

 

“But even then you weren’t alone. I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

 

Connor glared at Lester. “I can take care of myself.” 

 

Connor’s tirade was interrupted by Lester speaking again more softly, “I know you can. I just don’t want you to be alone, either.” 

The last word was almost unheard. Connor stopped suddenly. “Oh… I’m sorry sir.” He had been so shocked by Lester hearing about his mum he’d forgotten that Lester wasn’t getting to see his children this Christmas. “I’m supposed to visit the care home at 8:30 tomorrow morning. You wouldn’t be interested in seeing this cabin afterwards, would you? It might do us both good to get out of London for awhile.”

 

“We can take the Range Rover. My wife,” Lester paused and corrected himself, “My ex dropped it off as it’s still in my name and she doesn’t want it. It should be more practical for this excursion.” 

 

With a plan of action in place, the men took on the more practical tasks of obtaining food for the evening and supplies to take to a cabin of unknown habitability. Connor surprised Lester by cooking a simple but tasty chicken dish for dinner. They finished packing, Lester transferring his original bags and packages as well as a more practical duffle bag to the Range Rover.

 

The following morning, Lester prepared a simple breakfast. He ate heartily, but noticed that Connor only picked at it. He knew the young man was nervous about seeing his mother, and hoped that the meeting might go better than the doctor predicted, for Connor’s sake.

 

As they approached the care home, Lester noted the ornate but functional wrought iron fencing. The home was designed to look like a manor estate, with beautifully landscaped grounds. It was built on the grounds of the old West Park Asylum, with close proximity to the New Epsom and Ewell Cottage Hospital in case the patients needed additional care. As they passed through the ornate gate, Lester turned to the young man whose leg was bouncing up and down with a nervous twitch. “It looks like a very nice place.”

“Months of back pay helped with the initial deposit. Most of what I am saving on rent is going to pay her monthly bills. If I can sell the cabin, I can try to use that money to get a place and finally get out of your hair.” Connor was rambling, talking frantically with nervous energy as Lester stopped the car. Connor stared at the door handle as if it would bite him. 

Lester got out of the car and opened the door for Connor. He put a comforting hand on Connor’s shoulder. “I’ll be here when you are ready to leave.” 

 

T T T

 

Connor checked in at the nurse’s station and was escorted by the staff to his mother’s room. “Mum, it’s me, Connor.” Connor struggled for words to fill the silence. “So how do you like it here?”

 

“Do I know you?” His mother looked at him vacantly. “It’s nice enough here for a relaxing week’s holiday. Do you know what the weather forecast is for the week?”

 

“I…I believe it’s supposed to be quite nice this week.” The doctor had warned him that she seemed to have retreated to an older memory of a stay at a posh resort. He had no memory of ever taking such a trip.

 

“I chose not to go for a morning walk, as I was feeling rather poorly. But I am better now and looking forward to enjoying the amenities.” She stared at Connor as if willing him to speak and then bent towards him with a conspiratorial whisper. “That was your cue to tell me about the hotel’s amenities. You won’t keep your new job very long if you can’t talk to the guests.”

“I…uh…ummm…you’re right.” Connor Temple was at a loss for words. Not only had his mother failed to recognise him, she seemed convinced she was in another place and time.

She was staring at Connor again and it was quite disconcerting. “I’ll give you a break this time, but you must try harder.” Her eyes twinkled merrily. At least she seemed happy, stuck in a pleasant memory. “You can’t always get away by using those eyes of yours.” She paused for a moment looking out the window over the grounds, “Though my husband seems to be able to…you look a bit like him, you know…you haven’t seen him have you? He took a walk this morning and hasn’t returned yet.”

Connor staggered back in shock. He didn’t share this memory with his mum because he wasn’t there; well he was, but only just. This was the trip she had taken with her new husband, the very morning she had told him she was expecting. The day his father had…

Connor couldn’t take anymore. He quickly put the small gift he had brought on the bedside table, and then turned to her. “I love you, mum,” he whispered and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I have to go.”

 

“You are a quite forward young man, but sweet. Take care.” 

 

Connor rushed from the room and practically ran down the steps. He nearly knocked Lester over when he ran into him by the front door. He would have fallen if not for Lester’ hands steadying him. 

“I…I can’t do this. I can’t stay here any longer. She doesn’t even recognise me, she’s stuck in the past, stuck on that day...get me away from here, please.” Connor broke down sobbing. 

Lester held open the vehicle door for Connor and handed him his handkerchief. Connor clutched it in his hand and stared off into the distance. Lester got in and began to drive. It was obvious things had not gone well, but he also did not think the normally garrulous Temple was ready to talk about it. He debated whether returning to London would be better than a cabin of dubious condition, but decided Connor would just stare out the window of the flat at the rain that was now falling, so he drove further away from London towards the unknown distraction of the cabin.

 

They stopped in a little village near Bakewell a few hours later. During a quick meal at the local pub, Connor perked up enough to engage the locals in some conversation. When he returned to the table, Lester inquired, “Did you learn anything useful?”

 

“The cabin is not far from here, further up in the hills. The locals remember it as secluded, but well cared for. My uncle had hired someone to maintain it, and while they haven’t checked on it as often since his death, they have periodically checked up on it, in case family ever came looking. The locals are impressed by it. Seems that my uncle was a bit of a geek like me and he had converted it. He cleared some of the trees around it and installed passive and active solar for lighting and some heating. Even put in a modern windmill for the water pump. So we should have light, heat and running water.” Connor grinned excitedly.

“Sounds quite posh,” Lester could not help but smile, Connor’s grin was infectious. “Anything else?”

 

“The locals expect this rain to turn over to snow any time now. They expect a few inches overnight, but clearing by tomorrow morning.”

 

“Well, then we had best head out.” They paid for their meal and set out. The locals had provided good directions and they found the cabin without trouble. The area surrounding it had been cleared into a neatly landscaped front garden. Some juniper bushes and small pines, Scots pine and Norway spruce if Lester remembered correctly from years of Christmas tree shopping, had been planted by a graveled spot. He predicted that in a few years the pines would grow and hide the vehicle from interior views. The fact that juniper and Scots pine were both becoming scarce in the UK fitted in with the rest of the cabin’s design. Connor became quiet again as he approached the door. 

 

“Evidently my uncle planned to retire here, but he was killed in a traffic accident,” Connor stated as he unlocked the door. The interior was bright and well furnished. Within a few minutes they had the lights and water working. The cabin had a front room with picture window, large sofa facing the window and two comfy chairs on either side of a large stone fireplace that had been retrofitted with a high efficiency insert. A dining room and small kitchen completed the downstairs. Upstairs was a single bedroom with a large double bed. The bathroom had a large walk-in style shower but no tub. “Only the one bed,” Connor stated. 

“I’ll take the sofa. It will probably be the warmest place once we start a fire.” The drizzle had change over to snow flurries. They had unloaded provisions from the car and were taking a short break before facing the chore of locating firewood and building a fire. Amazingly, Connor had not even pulled out his laptop. They were both looking forward to settling in for a quiet afternoon watching the snow fall. The peace was shattered when both of their phones began to ring. Lester sighed .

“At least we have reception so you can get that call from your kids tomorrow.” Connor chirped. As Lester listened, Connor looked at his phone. He had set it up to send images from the ADD. They turned to each other. 

“It seems like we have an anomaly somewhere in this area. Do they follow you Mr. Temple?” 

 

“No, sir,” Connor swallowed sheepishly. “But it looks like the anomaly is close by. We should go there to see if anything has come through.”

 

“We have no weapons, no locking device, and even if they can get a helicopter up in this weather, backup is at least an hour away. Do you really think that’s wise?” Lester knew it was a bad idea, yet he knew they needed to know what they were up against.

 

“Better than sitting here waiting for an unknown creature to break down the cabin walls, again,” Connor snapped and Lester knew Connor was right. “My uncle had a shotgun…”

 

“Better than being completely unarmed,” Lester replied. “We go, observe, but do not engage without backup. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Connor was still surprised whenever he saw Lester’s take charge attitude. People thought of him as a pencil-pushing bureaucrat, but he was so much more. Connor pulled a portable anomaly detector from his pack and then they got back into the Range Rover and headed toward the site.

 

They had been driving for almost an hour, but trying to find roads that went anywhere near the anomaly site had proven difficult. Lester’s phone rang as they headed up the bumpy dirt road. Connor picked it up as Lester needed both hands to keep the car on the road that was barely a track between two fields. “They are in the air, about 30 minutes out. Any landing zones near?”

“Didn’t we pass a field a mile or so back? Have the local police meet the helicopter there with transport.” Lester feared this becoming yet another PR nightmare. He skidded to a sudden stop, his thoughts interrupted by the anomaly that glittered on the road in front of them.

 

Connor immediately hopped out of the vehicle and began taking measurements by the anomaly. Lester climbed out more reluctantly, shotgun in tow. 

“The anomaly is strong right now, should be stable. Unfortunately, it looks like something has come through already, something that leaves large paw prints.”

“I suggest we make a tactical retreat to the dubious safety of the vehicle.”

Connor ignored that and circled the anomaly. “Looks like only one creature has come through.”

“So far. Mr. Temple, I can see why the soldiers get so annoyed with trying to protect you and the other scientists. Please get in the car, now.”

“Just a few more readings, that way I can set up the locking device as soon as they get it here.” 

Lester watched Connor as he made readings and used a stick to mark x’s on the ground. Suddenly he saw motion in the undergrowth. “Connor, duck!” He had no chance to aim, so he fired well over Connor’s head, hoping to scare off the creature. The large catlike creature changed direction mid-pounce, bounding off Connor’s shoulders and sending him through the anomaly while the creature escaped into the woods. “Connor!” Lester was tempted to dash through the anomaly after him, when his mobile rang again. 

“We are on the ground and on route. How far up the road are you?” Becker reported.

“Connor just got pushed through the anomaly by the creature.”

“Sir, just stay put. How far up the road are you?”

Lester took a breath. He knew he needed to stay calm. “Maybe 10 minutes, the anomaly’s in the middle of the road. At least one creature came through, some sort of prehistoric cat. It has gone into the woods.”

“Sir, we have found that predators have a tendency to circle back on us. Are you inside your vehicle?”

“Next to it, but Connor’s unarmed on the wrong side of the anomaly, Captain.”

“Sir, it’s not his first trip through an anomaly, so he knows what he needs to do. If he can make it back on his own, he will. Remember, with the way his mind works, he’s by no means helpless. Are you in your vehicle now, sir?”

“Yes.” Lester was a bit annoyed with Becker but knew the soldier was just trying to do his job. It didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about Connor who still had not returned through the anomaly by the time the team arrived. He wondered how much flak he would get from Becker when he told him he was joining the rescue team going through the anomaly.

T T T

If Lester wasn’t so worried about Connor, he would have had to laugh at Becker’s shocked expression. He wasn’t sure if it was the sight of Sir James Lester in practical camping gear and hiking books, the shotgun in his hand or the fierce expression on his face, but the only response Becker could manage to Lester’s demand was, “Yes, sir! Please stick close to me.” He did observe that Becker was determined to lead the rescue team and let his second in command handle the creature hunt. He wondered if that was due to his presence, or the need to rescue Connor. 

Lester acknowledged the conflicting emotions he was feeling. He was terrified of going through the anomaly, but more frightened of the thought of Connor stuck again on the wrong side of an anomaly, this time alone. He could not help but take a deep breath as he stepped through the anomaly after Becker. He felt his feet shift on the shale beneath his feet. As Becker ordered his men to fan out in a search pattern, Lester had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. As the creature had bounded off Connor’s shoulder it had pushed him through at an angle, which would have sent him careening through the loose shale and over the edge. Lester moved hesitantly over to the ledge and looked down. The drop off was not the shear drop he had feared, but did fall away at a 45 degree angle. At the bottom was a stream or small river. It was hard to put it in perspective, but at least it looked like a survivable fall. He thought he saw movement at the bottom of the ravine. “Captain Becker! I think we need some rope.”

Half an hour later, Connor stood, scratched, exhausted and soaking wet, but finally back on the right side of the anomaly. “I’m fine,” he declared, brushing off any attempts to check him for injuries. “Is the locking device set up?” He immediately began directing the set-up, while chattering on about the Pleistocene megafauna he had seen as he had struggled to get back up the incline to the anomaly. No sooner was the device complete and he had locked it with his typical flourish, when the radio crackled to life. “We’ve got the creature. ETA to the anomaly about five minutes. It was circling back to the anomaly just as predicted.”

“But what is the creature?” Lester wondered aloud about the animal he had only seen briefly. He stamped his feet and tucked his hands in his armpits. The wind was picking up and he sensed the temperature was dropping. 

“I think the creature is a Megantereon. It’s a sabretooth cat suspected to be an ancestor of the smilodon.” Now that Connor had nothing to do but wait, he could not help but notice how cold he had become. As the adrenaline ebbed, he sat heavily on a packing crate. He was shivering uncontrollably now and realised that hypothermia was a distinct probability, but he just couldn’t muster the energy to move to the relative warmth of a vehicle. 

Lester approached him. He noticed Connor was shivering and pale, his normally constant stream of chatter had almost ceased. The shallow scratches on Connor’s shoulder were bleeding again, his vigorous movements having reopened them. Lester was about to suggest they leave the rest of the job to the experts, when the soldiers carrying the tranquilised creature arrived. 

“Connor, prepare to unlock the anomaly as soon as they begin to revive the creature,” Becker ordered as he spoke to the soldiers. “It’s loose shale on the other side, so be careful. Drop the creature and get back through and clear so we can lock this thing up!”

Connor stood unsteadily, but unlocked and relocked the anomaly with his usual flourish. As Lester turned away from the anomaly, the local police pounced. “So what was that thing and the creature that came through it, and more importantly, can we expect more?”

“That thing is classified, and you will be asked to sign the Official Secrets Act for what you do know. As to it repeating, does this area have a history of unexplained events that all the locals know about but no one talks about? If so, it has happened before and will most likely happen again. If not, then it is hopefully a one time occurrence. Captain Becker!”

Lester waited for the captain to show up doing his one-man army impression that had the desired effect on the local policeman. “Becker will take care of explaining what precautions you should set in place, how to contact us if there is a recurrence and get you to sign the necessary paperwork.” Lester excused himself and went over to where Connor was again sitting and shivering on the packing crates for the locking device. “Now if the reports are accurate, this may last for awhile. Is your presence absolutely necessary to packing the device away?”

 

“N..N..No…o…” Connor managed to get out through chattering teeth. 

“Then let’s head back to the cabin.” As they began the bumpy ride back to the cabin, Lester silently cursed his ex as it became obvious that she had not had the intermittent fault in the vehicle’s heating system fixed and it chose this moment to fail again. Connor sat wrapped in the thin wool blanket he had found in the back, he looked pale and his skin had felt cold when Lester had wrapped the blanket around him. “When we get to the cabin you should take a nice warm shower. It will help clean the wound on your back and warm you up.” Lester tried to get Connor to respond but was greeted with silence. Lester was worried. He was afraid hypothermia might be setting in. He didn’t think it had been cold enough for hypothermia, but he realized it had been colder on the other side of the anomaly and more importantly, Connor had got soaked. He knew by definition hypothermia occurred when the core body temperature dropped below 35oC, but he didn’t think he had a thermometer and doubted Connor would be amenable to having it inserted rectally anyway, so he decided he would just err on the safe side and treat him appropriately. As the snow fell harder, visibility became an issue. Distracted by his concern over his passenger’s welfare he failed to realize he had reached the cabin until the pines and bushes loomed ahead of him. He braked hard and skidded to a stop, unfortunately taking out a few plants along the way.

Lester hopped out of the vehicle and ran to the other side. As he opened the door Connor practically fell out. Lester helped him to stand and together they struggled to the door. Connor seemed to want to stop at the sofa, but the downstairs was frightfully cold with no fire burning. He would have to see to that as soon as he was sure Connor would be ok. Lester forced him to make the trek up the stairs to the shower. He turned on the shower and turned to Connor who had slid down the wall to the floor.

“You have got to get out of those wet clothes.”

Connor attempted to comply, fingers struggling with the knots on his trainers. Lester reached down and pulled Connor’s shirt off over his head, repeating with his own. He toed off his shoes quickly and then helped Connor to stand. He easily pulled the lanky young man into the shower. Connor gasped as the warm water hit his back, grabbing at Lester for support. 

Lester wrapped his arms around Connor and spoke softly, “Does that sting on the scratches on your back?” 

Connor only nodded, but at least he was responding to questions again. Lester held onto him until he could feel the uncontrolled shivering lessen. “Can you stand on your own?”

Connor flung his hands against the shower walls for support as an answer. Lester reached down and unbuttoned Connor’s jeans, shoving the tight garments down until Connor could step free. It wasn’t until he went to stand that he realized he had pulled Connor’s underwear off in the same movement. The young man was now naked and Lester could not help but notice that his slender form did not apply to his cock, which was thick and nestled in dark curly hair. He became aware of how his own now wet clothes were clinging uncomfortably to his body and he turned away to remove his trousers. The warm water felt nice on his naked body, and Lester realized how cold he had also become. He turned his attention back to his patient. Connor’s color was much improved and the shivering seemed to have subsided but his arms and legs were shaking with the effort of holding himself upright. Lester’s arms encircled the young man, steadying him. He raised an eyebrow as he felt Connor’s cock harden against his thigh. Connor’s head jerked up, blush coloring his face. “I think this is when you can claim one of those adrenaline erections I hear the soldiers go on about if you want to.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Connor whispered.

Startled, Lester looked into the young man’s eyes. All of the thoughts Lester had suppressed as inappropriate and unreciprocated were suddenly a possibility. He felt heat move to his own groin and he turned suddenly to the shower controls, switching the water off. He grabbed a towel and began to gently dry the water off Connor, watching as the young man responded to his touch. He toweled himself dry quickly and then half-carried Connor to the bed.

“Are you sure you’re thinking clearly? Do you really want this? Want me?” Lester whispered.

“I never thought you would want me, I’m such a screw-up.” Lester silenced the self-incrimination with a gentle kiss. Connor responded with greater force, crushing himself against Lester. “Please...” Connor moaned as he thrust himself closer. Lester felt his own body start to respond as Connor rocked his hips against him in unconscious need. Connor tone was almost pleading, “Lester…”

“Mr. Temple,” the salutation had the desired effect as Connor’s eyes snapped open, “Don’t you think we should be on a first name basis at this point?”

“Yes, sir… I mean, James.” Connor pulled him in for another kiss, then gasped as Lester reached down to stroke his cock. Connor knew his feelings were genuine, as he had realized who he really wanted while he had been trapped in the past, but had never dreamed those feelings would be reciprocated. Adrenaline and exhaustion were also part of the equation as a few quick strokes were all it took before he was coming apart, clinging tightly to Lester as he came. 

Connor came with a gasp and a shudder and then became frighteningly still in Lester’s arms. “Connor, are you all right?” Lester held his breath as the seconds ticked past.

“Yes.” A pause and a deep breath. “That was great.” Another pause and his breathing stabilized. “I’m just tired.” His voice faded and his breathing took on the steady rhythm of sleep. 

Lester grabbed the discarded towel from the floor and cleaned them both off, then cuddled close for a short nap.

When Lester awoke a few hours later he realized how cold it was. Wind power ran the water pump and active solar provided electricity, but heat was passive solar and a fire, and he had not started a fire in his rush to get Connor warmed up. He left the comfort of the bed as quietly as possible as to not disturb his sleeping lover and headed downstairs. He quickly dressed and set to work starting a fire. Thankfully, the fireplace insert proved easy to use. He quickly had a roaring fire going, and the glass fronted doors provided a view of the fire while the insert kept the heat from escaping up the chimney. By the time he had boiled the kettle for some tea, the downstairs was warming up nicely. He heard stirrings upstairs. He quickly poured tea with extra sugar in it and hurried upstairs.

“Lester?” Connor’s voice sounded sad and tentative. 

Lester had hoped to get back upstairs before Connor awoke as he was sure his absence triggered every abandonment and rejection fear Connor had. He just hoped it wasn’t regret for what had just occurred. He steeled himself and opened the door. 

“Hi there, feeling better?” He handed the mug to Connor. “Drink up, you need fluids, sugar and further warming.” He watched Connor’s confused expression as he sat on the bed. “Sorry I wasn’t here when you awoke. I wanted to get this place warmed up. It’s toasty downstairs if you want to head down. Now drink up.” Lester turned to head downstairs and start dinner.

Connor obediently drank the tea and then spoke softly, “This wasn’t a dream, was it.” Lester’s heart sank until he turned around and saw the broad grin on Connor’s face. 

“No it wasn’t, as you will know when you see the trees I took out getting you back here.”

Lester had some tinned stew with some extra vegetables and herbs added in reheating in a large pot on the stove and some bread in the oven by the time Connor had dressed and made his way downstairs. 

“Wow, the snow’s really coming down now.” Connor declared, staring out the window, “It certainly looks like Christmas Eve.” As soon as he said those words he regretted it. He could see the sadness in Lester’s eyes. “Oh, James… I’m sorry.”

“You can’t control the weather. Shall we eat?” They had a quiet meal, and then as Lester cleared the table Connor started investigating the cupboards. Lester heard a sound of triumph from one cupboard and a sound of awe from another. With the dishes cleaned and put away, he returned to the main room with two warm drinks to find Connor contemplating a box of ornaments.

“I remember some of these from my childhood,” Connor began quietly. “I would love to see them hanging on a tree again.” Lester sat down and gave the young man a reassuring hug. Connor smiled at him, and then a mischievous grin appeared. “I found a tree stand, so all we need is a tree. Did you happen to take out one of the pines?” 

“I think maybe I did, I had other priorities at the time. Shall we investigate? 

Together the men brought in a Norway spruce and some juniper branches from the small trees Lester had slid into. Luckily the Range Rover seemed undamaged. They threw the juniper branches on the fire and set the pine into the tree stand. The joy and excitement Connor had for the simple act of decorating the tree was contagious and Lester found himself joining in with much more enthusiasm then he normally had for the task. In a short time they had a decorated tree and were relaxing in front of the fire with mugs of hot cocoa. Lester noticed Connor’s eyes were half-lidded. Certain that the exhausting day had caught up with the young man, he announced, “If you’ve finished, I’ll go wash up the mugs and we can get ready for bed.” 

“You go ahead, I just want a few more minutes by the fire.”

Lester took care of the chores and returned to fireplace in his pajamas and dressing gown. Connor was sitting so still by the fireplace he thought he had fallen asleep and was surprised when Connor spoke softly, “It’s after midnight. Merry Christmas, James.”

Lester smiled. “Merry Christmas, Connor.” Tomorrow morning he would miss his children, but tonight he was happy exactly where he was. Nervous about starting a relationship with a colleague several years his junior, worried how it could play out, but also excited and happy. 

Connor spoke again. “Earlier, I think I fell asleep before you…” Connor paused, causing Lester to look over into Connor’s eyes, dark and heavy with desire. 

A shiver ran down Lester’s spine and he swallowed nervously. “Understandable, you were practically hypothermic when we got back here. You needed to rest.”

“I’d like to make it up to you now. If I can unwrap my present…” Connor got out of his chair and grabbed the ties of the dressing gown, pulling it open. He stroked his hand down Lester’s chest, tracing his finger around each nipple as he leaned in for a kiss. Lester groaned into Connor’s mouth as he kissed back, almost whimpering as Connor pulled away and knelt before Lester. As Connor leaned in again to press kisses against his groin, Lester felt the hot breath harden him instantly while his knees went weak and he grabbed onto Connor’s shoulders to remain standing. He grabbed Connor’s shirt and pulled it off so he could stroke his hands along broad shoulders, tracing lightly along the scratches and bruises on Connor’s back. Connor brought one hand up to cup his balls while the other hand pulled Lester down into another kiss. Lester smiled at the setting, roaring fire in stone fireplace, lambskin rug, Christmas tree in front of picture window with snow falling down outside, but the best thing in the picture was his young lover’s lithe body glowing in the firelight. 

“I want to see you,” he whispered and Connor quickly complied. He reached out to stroke the curve of Connor’s hip as Connor settled on the rug as well. All thoughts of cliché left his mind as Connor’s mouth moved down his body and enveloped his dick. He would have come right then if Connor had not had his long and talented fingers wrapped tightly around the base. He still found himself thrusting uncontrollably. He had not been touched this way in so long. He knew he would not last long and as a talented tongue swirled around the head and dipped into the slit of his cock, he could hold off no longer. He could barely gasp a warning before he was coming hard, Connor swallowing his entire load. As Connor smiled smugly Lester pulled him up into a kiss, tasting himself on soft lips. He pulled Connor into a tight embrace, and then brushed soft kisses along his injured back. As he reached the curve of Connor’s hip, he could not resist nipping the round buttock with his teeth as he reached down to cup his balls and press gently on the perineum. Connor came with a shout, coating the stone hearth. 

T T T

As his breathing calmed, Connor looked at Lester with adoration. He pulled Lester into another deep kiss, and they cuddled together, admiring the tree, the snow, the fire and each other. Connor smiled to himself. This morning had been very difficult, but Lester had been there for him. Now as he snuggled with his lover he smiled. This Christmas was turning out much better than expected. He knew it could not change their working relationship, but he could deal with distant, snarky Lester at work as long as he could have caring, tender Lester at home. He hoped he could find a way to keep the cabin as a place for them to escape the pressures of the ARC. He noticed his lover’s eyes begin to close and whispered, “James, let’s go up to bed.”

T T T

 

The next morning the snow had stopped falling. They were cuddled in bed debating who would get up to restart the fire when Lester’s phone began to ring. As it was still early, they both turned to stare at Connor’s phone, thinking it was the ARC again, but when it didn’t ring Lester grabbed for his phone.

“Hello?”

“Daddy, guess where we are?”

“Switzerland?”

“No! We are pulling into the drive. We’re home!”

“But I thought…”

“The weather let up, we made a fuss, and now we are home. Can you still come? Please…”

Lester glanced over at Connor. A new relationship was always fragile, would he understand if he rushed off to be with his kids. Could he say no to his children?”

“You should go. Just drop me somewhere so I can get back to the flat in London.” Connor seemed to understand the situation perfectly, but it didn’t make it easier.

“Just one more thing, Dad. Mum wants to talk to you.” 

“James, I know that Christmas morning has always been the family, but as I am remarrying, Jorj will be family. He wanted to spend Christmas and I agreed. I hope this doesn’t make things too uncomfortable for you.”

Lester looked to Connor again. He had started up his laptop and was checking out the train and bus schedules. Connor sensed eyes on him and turned to Lester with a smile. “I’ll need to come back soon to take down the tree. I don’t think I’ve have explored the possibilities of this cabin retreat yet, I wasn’t fully prepared for what I would find. I hope you’ll join me for a second trip.” Connor’s eyes twinkled with excitement, hoping Lester got his message.

Lester smiled back. He hoped he wasn’t overstepping his bounds. He turned back to his phone.

“Well, there is actually someone in my life now I think the children should meet as well. Would you object too much if I brought someone along?”

Connor turned to Lester and half tackled him in a hug. Even if the answer from his ex was no, the fact that he would ask meant so much, as he would never introduce his kids to a casual fling. 

“Oh James, I am so happy for you. With your work I didn’t think you would ever find time to meet someone.”

Lester cleared his throat. Now for the deal-breaker. “Well, he is a colleague.”

There was a pause. “James, I’ve known you since college, that is not really a surprise. So shall I expect you two by mid-day?”

“Yes, we’ll see you then.” Lester ended the call. “Well, pack your stuff if you would like to come along.” 

“Thanks so much for inviting me.”

“Don’t thank me yet. The kids are getting a new computer and a Wii. I expect you to set them up.”

“So I’m tech support.” Connor shrugged and grinned. “I can live with that. Did you get the new Dr. Who game with sonic screwdriver remote?”

“I do believe you described it as ‘too cool’ so I took that as a recommendation.”

Connor and Lester took the time for another embrace and round of kissing, and then began the process of closing up the cabin. As they climbed into the Range Rover to head out, they both smiled. It was unexpected, but this had been one of the best Christmases ever.


End file.
